Age of Mythology: TITANOMACHY
by donMafioso
Summary: When the Atlantean man, Laeton, is chosen by the gods to prevent the coming of Kronos and the Titans, he must go through perlious task and quests to be worthy of the title 'soldier of the gods'.


**A g e o f M y t h o l o g y**

**T I T A N O M A C H Y**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Three years after the events **

**of "AOM: The Titans"**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**chapter 1: laeton**

_**Ionian Sea coast,**_

_**outside the walls of New Atlantis...**_

The sun was setting over the horizon, and night began to fall upon the earth. There was a gentle breeze sweeping across land to cool the air. The sounds of crickets chirping began to grow. Nighttime on Gaia's earth.

Far in the valleys of the mountains was the great empire of New Atlantis. Lead by King Kastor, son of the god Arkantos, New Atlantis stood alone. With a vast army, New Atlantis was a force to be reckoned with. The gods favored the city. This brought tension between the other empires. But Kastor wasn't worried. With his wisdom, strength, and favor of the gods, there was nothing to fear.

The gates of New Atlantis closed, and the guards went on watch. Still outside the gates was a citizen of the city named Laeton, a strong young man about the age of twenty-one. He had medium brown hair and a growing beard. He was a carpenter, and helped design many great sights in New Atlantis. One of his great pieces of work was the Temple of Oranos, the sky. For that he was known through out the whole city.

Not only was he a carpenter, but an explorer as well. He has always wanted to explore the land. His dream ever since he was a child. But, the world was dangerous in this time. After the Titans almost escaped from the Underworld, the essence of their power still remained, and many monsters have appeared. Fortunately, Atlantis was well defended, and rarely had any attacks. Laeton was a wise man, and he knew the real slaughter was yet to come.

Laeton tied his cloak around his body to embrace the cold. He was only wearing his cloak, sandals, and a cloth garment. He could see New Atlantis in the distance. Torches went up, and you could see the guards pacing back and forth. Laeton holstered his sword and walked on. He didn't trust the night. May be it was the surrounding mountains. Or may be the surrounding forests. Either way, Laeton feared the night. The night reminded him of _that _night.

The great battle at Nycon Hill. His men slaughtered. He was there, hiding. Blood trickled down his lip. He could see his men being cut up. And after the massacre, he could swear he saw him. The great dark lord himself. Hades, god of the dead. The tall figure with the black war helmet and cape. That sight scared him to death. Was he dead? Was he in the Underworld? The thought came back to him. Did he die that night?

He shook his head. _No no, I am not dead. I'm here. I'm here on earth, _he thought. He looked up and saw that New Atlantis was still a distance away. Laeton began to walk faster. He heard thunder in the distance.

"A storm." he said to himself. _Either that or Zeus is pissed off. _He could sense that rain was about to fall. And he was right, for he felt drops of water on his head. He had just made it down the hill when he heard it. A large crash. He spun around. Where did it come from? The left? The right? _Just keep walking, _he thought. He turned back around and walked faster. Then he heard it again. Another crash, but this time it sounded like a footstep. He swung around again.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" he yelled drawing his sword. He heard nothing. Nothing but the wind blowing. Then slowly, coming out from the trees, a large black figure. The figure was bigger than Laeton. About five feet taller. Laeton looked up. The figure had a horn on its head, and a massive club. A single eye in its forehead, glowing like fire. Laeton knew what it was.

"A Cyclops!" he yelled as the mighty beast swung its club at him. Laeton rolled away in time to avoid the impact. The crash of the club echoed. Laeton jumped up and went to stab the Cyclops, but the Cyclops swung his massive hand and swatted Laeton down. The pain went through out his whole body as Laeton flew into a tree. He could barely get up when the Cyclops walked right in front of him.

"This one will be a fine delight..." said the beast bending over to pick up Laeton. With all the energy he had, Laeton thrusted his sword into the Cyclops abdomen. The monster let out a loud groan, and Laeton pushed down the Cyclops. He got up and backed off. The cyclops struggled to a knee and pulled out the sword as if it was a splinter. He threw it at Laeton. The blade just missed him, but slightly cut his arm. The cyclops charged at Laeton. Laeton covered his eyes and awaited his impending doom. But, nothing happened. Laeton looked at him to see the Cyclops stood a few inches away. With a roar it fell to the ground. Laeton had a confused look in his face. The look went away when he saw a glowing arrow in the back of the creature's head. He looked up so see a bright cloud with a man on it. The man had blonde hair with a headband around his forehead. The man had a sleeveless white robe. An arrow pack was on his back.

"Apollo..." Laeton mumbled. The god of the sun and light nodded and descended down to Laeton. Laeton fell to a knee and bowed, showing his respect.

"The great Laeton in the flesh." said Apollo, holstering his bow. The cloud vanished, and Apollo stood there with a glowing white aura around him. His broad body glistened.

"You... you killed that beast?" asked Laeton. Apollo nodded, and handed Laeton a flask.

"Drink this." said the god. Laeton took it with no hesitation. He opened the top and drank. He felt his body healing up, and his strength was restored.

"I have come here to give you a warning. You must listen very carefully." said Apollo. Laeton knew that Apollo was being serious. Why wouldn't you think that? A god saves you from death and heals your wounds.

"Far, far from New Atlantis, is an island. An island no one has ever known about, until now. Now, your destiny will unfold."

Laeton looked confused. _Destiny? What is he talking about, _he thought. Apollo continued:

"A couple of months back, there was a problem down in the Underworld. It seems a race of creatures that call themselves 'Erebians' escaped, and began a civilization on this island. It so happens; the island is home to a gate to Tartarus. It came to Lord Zeus' attention when the Erebians built a great temple to the Titan Kronos. Lord Zeus believes that Kronos is the one leading the Erebians to this gate." Apollo finished.

Laeton scratched his chin.

"So, you want me to stop them. Me? Why me?" he asked.

"You because it is your destiny. Your life here was only a beginning. This quest is your ultimate pursue." Apollo said. "This is a gift from the great Olympians." He raised his hand, and there was a flash of light. Laeton covered his eyes, and as the light faded he squinted. Floating down from the sky was a sword. But not just any sword. This sword had glowing gold on one side and silver on the other. On the handle were grips resembling wings of the Aegis.

"This blade was forged by the mighty god Hephaestus, and blessed by us. You can call upon help from each god once. Use it well." Apollo said, floating back up to vast Olympus. The sword floated right down to Laeton's hands. He felt the power of it as he gripped it. At that moment, the clouds parted and a fire dropped from the sky and hit Laeton dead on. He expected pain, but he felt strength. He looked around. He saw that he was wearing something different. The gleam of his new magic armor was seen through out the area.

He wore bright silver chest armor, leg and arm armor coverings, a silver warrior helmet, and a white cloth tied around his waist. Knowing from the feeling, it was another gift from the gods. At that moment, Laeton felt higher than a carpenter. Higher than a king. He felt as if he was a soldier of Olympus. He swung his sword around. He swung it in the air, but it slipped. Flying up, Laeton was moving around to catch it. Instead of falling to the ground, it stopped, disappeared and reappeared into Laeton's hands.

Laeton wasn't suprised. A true gift from the gods was a special and magical one. He could feel the power surging through his body. But, something felt missing. He didn't feel complete.

"Of course! A shield." he said to himself. He holstered his sword. He ran back to the city. The armor, with its magical glory, gave him the ability to run faster than he normally could. In a matter of seconds, he was at the gates to New Atlantis. The guards saw him, but didn't recognize him with his new god armor.

"State your name and your business!" yelled a guard.

"So you don't really recognize me! It is I, the great Laeton!" he yelled back. Thunder boomed over head, there was a flash of light. The guards weren't prepared for this. They instantly opened the gates. A sign from the gods was a good omen. Laeton nodded, and strolled into the city.

New Atlantis was indeed a great city. To some, greater than Athens or Sparta. From the gates you could see the large Temple of Oranos. The great temple had a large statue of Lord Oranos in front of it. The Atlanteans believed that was a way for Oranos to oversee the Atlanteans.

Oranos, who was the sky, was the grandfather of Zeus, father of Kronos. When Kronos drained Oranos of his power, Oranos dissapeared. But, after the great battle with Kronos, and Kronos defeated, Oranos regained his powers, and the powers of Kronos. Oranos had become the great Titan that ruled the sky. He appeared to the Atlanteans, granting them the strength to rebuild and protect themselves for one task: stay loyal to Oranos and worship him. And thus, the Atlanteans became one of the greatest empires on Mother Earth.

The next thing he knew, Laeton was at the statue to Oranos. The statue was as tall as the Titan himself. Oranos held a great sceptre, gleaming with a large diamond at the top. Laeton looked in awe. He always was in awe in the sight of the statue. It was as if Laeton could feel the power of Oranos. At that moment, Laeton wondered.

"Is Oranos real?" he asked himself. He heard the stories, but, were they true. "Is this all a lie?"

"It is not a lie." a femine voice said behind him. Laeton turned around. A woman about his size and age stood there. She had a tan skin tone, but with eyes bright as the moon. She had long brown hair, and a crescent moon emblem on her forehead. She wore a green hunting outfit, and a bow and arrow holstered on her back. The women as very beautiful, and Laeton knew who it was.

"Ah, the lovely Artemis. How haved I graced you to appear to me now?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. Artemis smiled.

"I have come to tell you that Oranos really does exist. He is the sky, in a way. His essence. Hes here, but, hes not here." she said. Laeton made a confused expression on his face.

"Oranos has regained his power. But, he hasn't become real yet. Hes a spirit, in a way. Zeus knows this, and this is where your journey begins. If the Erebians do free Kronos, then it can only be Oranos to destroy him." she finished.

"What about Gaia? She stopped him the first time." asked Laeton. Artemis walked over to the Oranos statue.

"If the Erebians free Kronos, their power will be given to Kronos, making him stronger. Only Oranos will be and is more powerful." said Artemis. Laeton nodded.

_Normally father is stronger than sun, _he tought. _Well, only sometimes. _Artemis turned around.

"I'm assuming you don't know where the Erebian island is." she said. Laeton nodded again. His armor was shining in the moonlight, which distracted him from the goddess.

"Go. Go down to the beach. And from there, head west to the island with the flaming tower." she said. Her words echoed in the wind. In an instant, she was gone.

Laeton stood straight up. He took one good look back at the Oranos statue, and ran. He ran to the harbor, and from there, west. What he didn't know, was that he forget to get a shield.


End file.
